Unwanted Lives
by FoolishIdiot
Summary: [One Shot DS]“This is not wanted” Sam whispered to herself. She loved him. And…she wasn’t lying when she asked him to wait. How this all turned was beyond her. But one thing was for sure. This was one dramatic night in two unwanted lives.[Might do sequel]


Authors Note: This is not a happy story. If you like happy ending then I suggest you don't read this. Also, this is only my second story, so please be kind. Constructive criticism is accepted...and appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Never have never will and personally...I don't really want to.

* * *

**Unwanted Lives**

Confused. Lost. Alone. The top three things we all wish not to feel. But, unfortunately, some of us do. Some of us can't escape the clutches it has on our hearts. Our souls. And when they grab, when they _squeeze_, alive is not something we wish to be. Alive, is something we desperately what to be as far away as possible from. Some deal. But others, others try, others _work_ to make this, this wish, this _nightmarish _wish come true.

Sam Manson was others.

Sitting on her bed, she stared dimly down at her arm. Slash after slash was visible. As well as the blood rolling down and leaving dark circles on her black, silk comforter.

Bitterly, she laughed_, 'the maid will have a hay day getting those out'_.

Her parents barley noticed the change she had rapidly gone through in the past 3 weeks. Her normal attire had change. She now wears a longed sleeved purple shirt, fingerless gloves, black pants, and her regular combat boots. She had fallen into a rather boring, almost robotic, routine. Sleep, eat, school, and ghost. In that particular order. But lately she hasn't even been showing up for the usual ghost chase anymore. One thing her parents did notice though was her grades. They didn't go straight down hill, but they were, gradually, declining.

And then there was Danny. Now don't get her wrong. She wasn't risking her life for a _boy _of all things. But, he did have a role in it. Not a big role, but not a small one neither. She sometimes couldn't believe how clueless he was. And then Valerie just had to step into the picture and ARHH!! It was just too confusing. Between her parents and school and Danny and just life in general she wondered why she was here. Was she just put here for somebody's sick entertainment? Something people could let their hate out on? A vent with no air ducts. That's what she was.

She smiled sadistically as she pressed the blade to her wrist again. Oh, how the pain and slight numbness teased her. Reminded her that she was still, in fact, alive.

Then all of a sudden, the blade wasn't there anymore. Slowly looking up, she saw it across the room. Funny, she doesn't re_member_ throwing it. Then, as if to answer her confusion, a sudden bright light appeared. Heaven? Heck, she doesn't even remember dieing. But it wasn't heaven or an angel, she realized as she looked dully into icy blue eyes. Eyes in a whirlwind of emotions. Anger and anguish and…..concern? She had to bit back a sneer at that. Her eyes were playing tricks again. Danny concerned? Concerned about her? At this she really did laugh. Quiet bitterly too.

Not saying anything, Danny practically stomped into the connected bathroom, anger dominate in his eyes. He _really_ didn't see what she found amusing, even if the laugh was bitter it was still a laugh. Yanking angrily at the toilet paper, he pretty much un spun the whole roll. Ripping it at a reasonable length, he spun on his heels and stormed back into the room, over to the still laughing Sam.

Yanking her arm, pretty forcefully, he applied the tissue paper and added pressure. This ceased her laughter as she glared daggers into him.

"I didn't ask for your help" she hissed out.

Danny didn't say anything. Just glared at her, which resulted in her glare to become more intense.

In response to this, Danny tightened his grip her arm. Hissing, she tried yanking it away. Danny wasn't giving way, and from the force of the pull, flew forward, landing on her as she fell back on the bed. Tacking advantage of her current state of shock, Danny set up, pinning her arm above her head (making sure to keep the tissue paper in place over her wound, mind you) and her stomach became his seat.

"I don't need your permission" Danny snapped. Responding to her earlier demand to leave. (Even if not said directly.)

Sam stared to squirm under him. "Let me go" she demanded.

Ignoring her request, Danny countered with a question, "Why?"

"Because I don't appreciate you _sitting_ on me"

"No!" Danny corrected her, "Why do you do this", he jerked her wounded arm (but lightly as to not hurt her any more then she already had) "to yourself?"

Sam didn't respond, but her anger died down, a bit. "Why do _you_ care?" she threw back, but not quiet as bitterly as she wanted it.

Danny narrowed his eye all the same. "Because I do. Why would you think I wouldn't?"

Nothing was getting answered. It was a question for a question and neither liked it.

But none the less, Sam wasn't giving in either. Narrowing her eyes till they reflected Danny's she gave, not a question, but not a answer either. "Because I know full and well that you don't"

Danny incensed his glare (if possible) and lowered his head, coming closer to Sam's face. "Don't tell me I don't care"

"Don't lie to me"

He pushed his forehead into hers, forcing her head further into the mattress, he looked her square in the eyes. "I'd never lie to you." Danny's voice was hushed, but still had a slight edge.

Sam wanted to smile, but her anger (and pride) got the best of her and she scoffed instead.

"I don't know why I should believe you" A complete (yet convincing) lie to hold face.

Danny sighed "Believe what you may, but that doesn't change that I care," His eyes narrowed slightly, "And that doesn't change the fact that your trying to take your life neither. Now _why_?"

Back on this again. Isn't this what got them at this proximity in the first place? She can feel his hot breath on her face. "It. Doesn't. _Matter_." Yeah, buying time was the best tactic as of right now.

Danny didn't like it. "Yes. It. _Does_." He was getting a little impatient. Something had to have set her off.

But the problem was just that. _Everything_ was the reason and at the same time, nothing. Sam couldn't quit pinpoint the _exact _reason as to of why she was doing this. And, now that she thought about it, she didn't really have a single reason. But she wasn't about to recite to _him _her problems. If she wanted that, she could just as easily (and probably less dramatically) pay for a psychiatrist.

"Nothing that concerns you now get off and leave me alone!" She was running out of excuses, reasons not to tell him. Delaying for time was becoming harder and harder by the second.

"I'm already concerned, Sam. We've far pasted that point" Oh, if he only knew the double meaning behind his words. But, then again, maybe he did. But at the same time Sam wasn't stupid enough to let her wishful thinking get in the way of reality. She'd learned that lesson a long time ago.

"I don't care what _point_ we've pasted. Whether your concerned or not doesn't _bother_ me. Now get off. I don't appreciate being your seat." And if anything else. She'd learned not to let it show. Sometimes she loved her quick sense of sarcasm and plastered facades that came with the '_training_' of being Goth. Being able to hold straight faces and diminish emotions came in handy for these situations. Not that she has ever been in this kind of predicament.

Danny sighed. Not a frustrated one, but more sad and at the same time….patient? Patient about what? _He _was the one sitting on _her_. What in the world did he need patients for. He didn't have to get off of himself.

"I'm not leaving Sam. And I'm not moving either. Whether you want to tell me or not I guess I can't change. But I can stay here till your reasonable. Or you tell me. Whatever comes first."

Sam didn't know if he had given up on finding out her problem or if he was messing with her head. His words weren't clear and for the thousandth time in her life she was getting mixed messages from him. Something she was very sick of.

"God!! Would you make up your mind!!! Why is everything so complicated with you!?!? Is acting clearly such a hard thing for you to do!??! EVER!!??"

Danny blinked. Then blinked again. But after seeing the tears that Sam had in the corner of her eyes and running down the side of her face (he was convinced she wasn't even aware she had started crying), something suddenly clicked. And, he wasn't sure why or how, but he thought he had a faint idea of what was wrong. And he didn't like, not one bit. Cause from his understanding (it could just be his pride or ego getting in the way, he wasn't sure) but from what he _saw _he was (or at least a part of) the problem. And oh god did he hate it.

"Sam…." was the only thing that would come out.

Sam sniffed and was suddenly aware she was crying. For a second her mascara running ran through her mind, but it was only a second. She didn't know when, but some where along the line her anger died and she was left…….empty? No that wasn't right. She was confused and shaken. Empty was far from it, but yet, it was all over. She wanted clarity, some sort of clear part to this big mess.

"I'm…..sorry…" Danny whispered again. Sam's eyes widened.

"Wh-What? Why?" Confusion ruled as her mind fuzzed out again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I upset you. I'm sorry I haven't been around. I'm sorry for not helping. For being so wrapped up in ghost and _Valerie_," the name like poison on his tongue, " That I didn't notice you. That I didn't notice what was going on and how you had changed. I'm sorry…..for not realizing earlier."

Sam couldn't say anything. Her breath was caught and to say she was shocked to her core was an underestimate. And, for some reason, her vision became clearer, along with her mind.

The clarity lasted all of two second before a different kind of blur took reign. She registered the feeling of soft lips on hers and everything came crashing down. _Danny was kissing her._ She didn't respond. She was to shocked (more if possible) to do anything. She was frightened to say the least. He liked Valerie right? And if he was over her then shouldn't he be running back to Pauline. Why was he changing the course of the game _he _started. She wasn't anything like Valerie or Pauline. She was a completely different person. Personality, clothing, thought process (not that Pauline had one), _looks_. Everything was different. But here he was. Kissing _her._

Slowly, Danny pulled away. He looked at her shocked confused face and almost smiled. _Almost._

"Sam……I don't care if you explain things to me. But, I don't want you doing this to yourself again. Please. It hurts to think that you think every things so bad as to want to take your life. And it hurts to know that you don't really have sturdy grounds of reasoning for as of why. But, I don't know what I'd do if you died. Regardless of what you think. I've known I've had felling for you since about…a year ago. Valerie was a distraction. An escape because I didn't want to except it. I didn't want to grasp or except the fact that I had feeling for you because you were my best friend. We grew up together. It was a little to weird for me at first. But I'm done running. I don't want to escape. And if anything……I'm tired of hiding the fact….That I love you, Sam."

She didn't respond, yet again. She stared. With unblinking shocked filled eyes. Did he really mean any of that? Or was he playing games with her? If there was something Sam never did, it was get her hopes up. And if that meant not excepting the truth then so be it.

Sam turned her head to the side, breaking eye contact and staring blankly at the wall. "…I told you not to lie to me…." It was the only thing that came out. And the only thing she was thinking.

Danny felt a pain much worse then any punch he had ever taken. It was as if a cold hand had grasped his heart and squeezed painfully. "Sam…I told you….I'd never lie to you…" the words were strained. His throat had suddenly closed up and it was very difficult to talk.

"And my response was……why should I believe you.." Sam was whispering. Her voice so soft Danny had to concentrate to hear. And once he had. He wished he hadn't.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and said in a quiet voice. " Believe as you may…..but it doesn't change that facts…………..I love you, Sam" He sat up straight and got off of her. Just as she had requested a while ago.

Sam sat up. And looked at him for the first time since he had uttered those words. "No you don't…….you should go Danny. Valeries waiting." And, in factual, she was. Valerie was always waiting for him. On street corners and in his living room. He wasn't dating her, no. But, they were pretty close to it. Or, at least Valerie thought so.

Danny stared at Sam. Then, gripping her shoulders, kissed her again. Trying to coax some response out of her. But she just sat there. Pulling away, again, Danny bowed his head and said in a voice full of tears, "Sam…please…understand. I love _you._ I _love _you. Valerie means nothing to me. And she can wait for eternity if she wants because you're the only one I want to be with. Please, Sam. Believe me. I really love you. Your everything to me…"

Sam swallowed. She wanted to believe. She really did. But she just couldn't do it. Because nothing ever ended happily. It was always pain, delayed or not.

"Danny.." She whispered. Looking him straight in the eye she chose her next words carefully. "….I love you….I really do…but I can't believe. Its just not possible. Your to unclear Danny."

His grip on her shoulder tightened as he shook her gently. "Whats unclear Sam? How much more clear can I make it. _I love you._ Thats as straight forward as it gets."

"Your confused. You don't know what you want. You acting on impulse. On guilt and realization of my problems and your doing the only thing that you feel would make me feel better. Under different circumstances I might have believed you…..but not here. Not now. And you can't just tell me again at some random place. Because I already know….and I won't believe." Sam explained as much as she could. She couldn't do this. People who start relationships on dramatic circumstances never lasted long. Or end happily. But nothing ends happily. " Danny…if you really love me….you'll wait." It was the only reassurance she could give. The only hope she was able to master up and spread.

Releasing her shoulders Danny stepped back and turned ghost. "Ok Sam" Was the only words he said before he left, head low and heart chained.

"This is not wanted" Sam whispered to herself. She loved him. And…she wasn't lying when she asked him to wait. How this all turned was beyond her. But one thing was for sure. This was one dramatic night in two unwanted lives.

* * *

Author's note: I hope it wasn't to horrible. Please review. Once again constructive criticism is highly appreciated. 


End file.
